Missin' you way 'cross town
by Upended Heart
Summary: Songfic. Based on Do you Believe me now by Jimmy Wayne. Matt broods over losing Emily. T for Some swearing, F word included once. Possibly oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Standoff or Do you Believe Me Now. Those rights belong to others.

A/N: I should totally be working on my Bones story as I've neglected it, but this story popped into my head when I heard this song today, hope you like, please review, it feeds my muse!

* * *

Matt slammed the door to his home, dropped his keys on the counter and made his way directly to his fridge to grab a beer. To say it had not been a good day would've been an understatement. All Emily had talked about the whole day was her precious boyfriend Mr. Eric Trim, God, how Matt hated to her about Emily moving on. He had tried to forget and move on too, but every time he went on a date with someone, he could feel the missing spark. He sometimes wondered if he could ever move on from her. Was it possible to move on after you experienced that kind of love?

Matt had finally slumped down on his couch and started drinking his beer, staring at nothing in the dark, to distracted for the thought of turning on a light to even cross his mind.

_Do you remember  
the day I turned to you and said  
I didn't like the way he was lookin' at you?  
yeah  
How it made you laugh  
you just couldn't get what I was sayin'  
it was my imagination _

Matt knew that Emily had been going out on dates, he would notice when she would get off work early. At the beginning, he would ask if she had a date, but he had stopped after the first couple of times. Either she would respond with an awkward yes and then hurry out the door, or she would blush lightly and nod, before whispering a goodbye. Matt didn't know which one was worse, he just knew that it felt like a sucker punch to the gut either way, and he wasn't strong or masochistic enough for that.

After he stopped asking he didn't know that she had been going out with someone, a lot. He was probably the only one who didn't know, everyone probably kept it from him to try and make him feel better. They probably saw the way he had acted at work after they broke up. Stumbling in late, hungover or still drunk. Cheryl had put him on desk leave a number of times to try to get him to clear his head. It'd worked, but probably not in the way she planned. If Matt was on desk leave, he didn't get to see Emily very often. She was like a drug he couldn't quit, he was addicted to her. So he had cleaned up his act and had gone back to being relatively normal at work, if not just more solitary than before.

He'd finally met Eric at the CNU Christmas party. He didn't like the guy from the start, something about the way he was looking at Emily made shivers run up his spine. He didn't mention it to her though. He knew it'd make him sound pathetic, it would probably just make her laugh anyway. The guy was all over her the entire night. Matt had drunk himself into a stupor that night. It was the only way to stop himself from punching something anytime he saw them touch, and since he watched her the entire night, he saw it every time they touched. He realized that everyone could probably see that he was watching, but by that point he was to drunk to care, it's not like they didn't already know he was beating himself up for letting her go... Well, almost everyone realized it. Expect for the only person who could change anything.

_So do you believe me now?  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
and I knew what I was talkin' about  
Everytime the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holdin' you baby  
yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town  
so do you believe me now?_

Matt sometimes wonders what it's like when _they _are together, is she the same with him as she is... was with him. Does she like to be held? Will she slip off in the middle of the night to look at the stars, as she often would when they were together? He shook himself, going down that road was never good for him, or his possessions, he always throws something when he gets mad, something he never used to do until he met Emily.  
_  
I'm kickin' myself  
for bein' the one foolish enough givin' him the chance to step in my shoes  
ohhh  
He was bidin' his time  
when he saw our love was havin' a moment of weakness  
he was there between us _

He didn't know why he was so damn stupid and full of pride, why he couldn't just apologize to Emily, tell her he loved her, he beat himself up everyday thinking about how he managed to let her go, right into the waiting arms of Lawyer Eric. He always had to be the one to be right didn't he? He couldn't just admit for once that he just needs to say he was sorry and try to work things out? He couldn't just fucking apologize, no, he had to be right, he just had to be this time. The only time he wanted to and he just couldn't work up the courage, what kind of a stupid prick let's the woman of their dreams go just because they can't take down their pride for one second. God, no wonder they split, he didn't deserve someone as good as her.

__

So do you believe me now?  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
and I knew what I was talkin' about  
Everytime the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holdin' you baby  
yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town  
so do you believe me now?

oh yeah, I bet now you see the light  
oh yeah, what's the use in bein' right...  
when I'm the lonely one tonight?

Matt swallowed the last of his beer, put the bottle down and made for the fridge to get another, he glanced at the digital clock face on his microwave, 12:35 AM, he sighed and shook his head to clear it, and reached into the fridge for another beer. That was about the only contents of his fridge, beer, a bottle of tabasco sauce, and some moldy leftover... something. He used to keep his fridge well stocked when he was with Emily, she was always snacking on something, and he had wanted to do something to show her how much he appreciated her, so he had went out and bought all of her favorite snacks. When she'd come back to his place and had seen what he'd done for her, she'd lit up like a kid a Christmas. She never did get a chance to finish them all. There was still a couple of pints of Ben and Jerry's in the freezer, covered with ice crystals. He shook his head and made his way back to the sofa to sit in the darkness and brood some more.

_So do you believe me now?  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
and I knew what I was talkin' about  
Everytime the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holdin' you baby  
yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town  
so do you believe me now  
yeah  
so do you believe me now  
yeah _

Damn it, he missed her so much. She probably doesn't even think of him that much anymore, just as a coworker, an ex-boyfriend, someone she _used_ to care about. He grabbed something out of his pocket and ran a finger over it. She probably doesn't love him anymore, she probably never did. Matt looked at the beer bottle in his hand and was sick with himself, no wonder she didn't love him anymore, he was just a drunk. He wasn't good enough for her. He threw the bottle against the wall. The glass made a satisfying sound as it broke against the wall, but it wasn't enough to calm his anger, he stood up and turned his coffee table over, the one that Emily had convinced him to buy, the one that he hadn't wanted to get, he thought it was to girly. The bottles that had been resting on the table broke when they hit the floor with such force. The papers scattered all over the room. He sat back down heavily on his sofa, and continued to stare at the thing he had pulled from his pocket.

"You always were a thrower when you were mad." A voice said from behind him as a light clicked on. His instinct was to turn quickly and draw his gun, but he knew he didn't need to, he knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

He stood up quickly and spun around and shoved the small something quickly into his pocket, hoping she wouldn't see the sparkling as it caught the light. "Emily... What are you doing here?"

_Everytime the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holdin' you baby  
yeah me I'm missin you way 'cross town  
so do you believe me now?_


End file.
